


Не оставляй меня

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло несколько лет с того дня, как Леопольд Моцарт преподнес сыну его первую скрипку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не оставляй меня

\- Вольфганг, иди-ка сюда! - позвал Леопольд сына. Через несколько мгновений мальчик подбежал к нему.  
\- Вы чего-то хотели, папенька?  
\- Да, Амадей. Последнее время ты очень хорошо себя ведешь, а потому заслуживаешь награды. Ведь ты хотел учиться играть на скрипке? Я купил тебе ее. Специальную, маленькую, чтобы тебе было удобно...  
\- Папенька... Спасибо! Огромное спасибо! - Амадей задыхался от восторга, разглядывая и ощупывая свой новый инструмент. Он и мечтать не смел о таком подарке.

***  
Прошло несколько лет с того дня, как Леопольд Моцарт преподнес сыну его первую скрипку. Мальчик вырос, теперь у него был серьезный инструмент, а та самая маленькая скрипочка хранилась в старом кожаном футляре в одной из дальних кладовых дома Моцартов.

Она страдала. Забытая, брошенная... Ей оставалось лишь вспоминать те светлые дни, когда каждое утро бережные руки вынимали ее из чехла, проводили смычком по ее струнам, регулировали их натяжение... А затем она ложилась на его плечо, гладкий детский подбородок прижимался к ее корпусу, тонкие пальцы скользили по грифу, а смычок летал по струнам. Она вибрировала, звенела. Именно в эти моменты, когда она, повинуясь музыканту, создавала волшебные звуки, она была абсолютно счастлива.

Тогда она легко прощала юному Амадею все обиды, будь то порванная струна или крошечная царапина на полированном боку. Она готова была на любые жертвы, но счастье не длилось вечно. В конце концов ей нашли замену. Настоящую взрослую скрипку, а она была убрана в футляр и подальше, с глаз долой. Теперь Вольфганг играл на новой, бесстыдно повторяя все, что делал с ней, и не вспоминал, как его первая скрипка была прекрасна, насколько мягче звучала, а главное, сколько они прошли вместе. Дня него почти ничего не изменилось, Моцарт быстро привык к новому инструменту и даже не скучал. А вот её, скрипку, жестокая судьба лишила даже сомнительной радости – нового хозяина.

Она плакала ночами, выводя на своих струнах почти беззвучные жалобные трели, вспоминая, как он брал ее в руки, укладывал на плечо, прикасался к струнам...

\- Отец, я, кажется, нашел эти ноты! - раздался радостный возглас совсем недалеко от футляра. Но скрипка решила, что это всего лишь больное воображение, - Да-да, вот они! - продолжал звучать голос молодого человека. Скрипка напряглась так, что струны зазвенели. Несомненно, это был голос Вольфганга, но теперь он звучал ниже и глубже, ей пришлось вспомнить, что прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как она последний раз его слышала.

\- Ну-ка, а это что у нас? - мурлыкнул себе под нос юноша, проводя рукой по пыльному футляру, скрипка внутри затрепетала. Щелкнул старый замок, и на нее упал солнечный свет.

\- Надо же! Это ведь моя первая скрипка! - восхищенно прошептал Амадей, аккуратно вынимая инструмент из футляра. И вот, как много лет назад, тонкие пальцы подкручивают колки. Он аккуратно опускает ее себе на плечо, и сверху на корпус ложится колючий подбородок. Раз, два, три – и звучит прекрасная музыка. Пускай она, скрипка, совсем не та, что была раньше, и музыкальные качества подпортились с годами в отсутствие должного ухода, ее это впервые не волнует. Она хочет остаться с ним, каждый день ощущать нежные прикосновения теплых и ловких рук, играть, снова жить…

Ах, умела бы она говорить! Ей хватит и двух фраз: "Я люблю тебя!" и "Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста, никогда!"


End file.
